The Auction
by CoCoNatto
Summary: Baby Haru gets sold to perv Makoto and soon their relationship will either bloom like a hydrangea or just get Nagasaki'd to the core. This story contains a coo coo Makoto.
1. Ohh nooo baby Haruu

"It's dark. I'm scared. What is going on?" The not so dreadful thoughts came to the young boy's head. He was tied up tightly from his wrists and ankles, his hands were behind his back. The poor little boy had his pretty eyes blindfolded, but his mouth remained untouched. Yet. Where he was sitting is cold, cold as metal.

"_And now let us begin, our annual auction where everything goes as long as it's not broken." _His head shot straight to the source of the sound. He wasn't alone.

"A-auction?! Wait, where am I?" His meek little voice echoed lightly around the vast room as well as his sniffles. The boy's breathing became erratic as he shook his head violently, hoping that it would loosen up the knot behind his head.

Someone rattled the cage he was in and the boy froze. "Stop that, and be quiet!" His voice was grumpy and he sounded creepy, too. He sighed once his heavy footsteps blended with the awe in the audience. Yes, he had heard all the whispering people.

Minutes passed, later hours as he was still sitting on his numb legs. Every once in a while he'd try to massage them while the man was talking at a high velocity, but this time he took it easy "_Going once, going twice… __**SOLD**_ _to the red haired woman in the back.. And now—"_ He could hear the distant drum roll as his cage was rolled to the front where the bright spotlights shone upon him. "— _for our extra special prize. Let me present, last but not least: a young lad, appearing to be a early teen with a smoooth porcelain skin! We found him this evening on the streets, and assure you that he … well, you can imagine it with your dirty minds. So… we will be starting off with 1 million dollars!" _The boy's blindfold was removed, his surroundings now bare and unknown to the bright blue eyes. 'agh, it's bright' he was blinded by the brightness and lowered his head blinking a few times, baring his perfect teeth a little. But someone grabbed his navy hair with a harsh grip and forced him to face the audience. He gasped at the creepy sight 'they all have masks on'. Well, bird-like masks on, they were covered in raven feathers and revealed only the lower part of their face.

The audience awe'd by his cuteness and some gasped, others would lick their lips like wild animals, men _and_ women, but he missed those olive green eyes that practically screamed with dominance. The owner of the pair was lounging lazily in the back with his bodyguard beside him. He was leaning to his palm, which was propped on the arm of the seat. The boy's eyes became teary as he thought that how would they be like that, how could anyone sell a person on an auction.

'O-one million?! There is no way—' his thoughts were cut off when the auctioneer shouted, "_We have a one million from the front, do I hear 1,5?"_

'no' He could see some people whisper to each other, on the side were some talking to their phones, covering their mouths. The boy saw every tiny bit of emotion that the people showed him, from disappointment to amusement. "_YES! 1,5 mill—" _he got cut off when someone offered three million. "_Who is the generous offerer for our little cutie pie?" _the tall auctioneer had his right hand above his eyes, blocking the excess light out of his way. "_Ah, yes, there." _he waved at… her?

—

It felt like he had spent the whole night or day in this damned place, but actually it was thirty minutes. Given by how the auctioneer would shout "_come on people, thirty minutes and all we have is 50 million."_

Yes, 50 million dollars has been spent on this little scared puppy, unless someone decided to bid higher.

An old and extremely sweaty man raises his hands and shouts "55!" He sits back and enjoys the petrified face that the little boy showed. The sweaty pig hoped no one would bid higher so that he could have the boy to himself. To play with his fragile little body, suck and lick places the younger didn't know of.

Poor boy's heart sank, tears ready to drop when the man shouted "_Wow, alright. 55 million dollars. Going once… going twice… S—"_

"_100 million!" _A rather high pitched voice resonated to navy boy's ears, he looked up to see a skinny man standing up, he was correcting his glasses. He looked to be too young for this kind of thing. The tied up boy's gaze shifted from the old geezer to the auctioneer, and later on the highest bidder, who he kinda hoped to be his saviour. He wasn't that bad looking, meaning he didn't look scary. He was just a skinny guy who went puberty a little too late. The little boy didn't know how to feel about this.

"_100 million dollars?! Wow, that is insane. Are there any higher bidders?"_ The man looked at the audience, everyone dead in the eyes, but they would turn their heads sighing and clicking their tongues.

"_Going once…"_

The auctioneer and the old man had a staring competition. The already sweaty man was drenched now in his exceeding perspiration, but still didn't give in to the likes of the death glare.

"_Going twice…"_

The boy stared at the audience dumbfounded, and at the twig who offered a shitton of money. He looks to be a regular guy, like a neighbour or something. This whole scene was just bizarre to him, he was too confused to think because of the dude, the bidding, and why he was there.

"_SOLD TO THE… man on a bright blue suit…"_ some of the people stood up and walked away, few of them took a second glance at the boy and shook their heads. The mysterious man in the back smiled, stood up and walked out with the rest of the bidders.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Come get your prize!" _the auctioneer shook his head while pointing out his palm at the little boy. The auctioneer and the winner shook hands and the bodyguard behind the boy opened the cage. The twig held onto him as he handed a cheque to the still stunned auctioneer.

The eyesore held out his hand to the shaken boy and offered him his jacket while leading them outside. The boy refused by waving his head as his hands were still tied, but his legs were free to go. He didn't say anything.

Outside the twig pulled his hand back which was on the boy's waist "I'm sorry, but the sake of our identity I must seal your eyes," said the twig, holding a piece of cloth on his slender hands.

The boy didn't know what was going on, he had seen the buyers face, so why would he need to be blindfolded again. He didn't want to argue so he sighed and did what was requested, "I understand," he said and closed his eyes.

The creepy fashonista cast his eyes down in a regretful way before stepping behind the half naked boy. The boy stayed still, fighting won't get him anywhere and he knew that the twig had an impressive amount of cover backing him up. Or maybe he just felt bad for him.

The boy breathed nervously when he felt the cold fabric touch his eyes, he held his hands together. The guilty fashionista tied a tight knot behind his head and asked "is this alright?"

The boy's heart pounding, hands shaking and sweating he only nodded, wondering in his mind that why was he being so considerate of him?

A man on his thirties emerged from his vehicle, straightening his suit and offered the man a thick brown manila envelope. He breathed out a laugh "here, your payment. You did a good job." The little boy stepped a bit further away from the man, because of his authoritative yet smooth tone of voice. He raked his fingers through his brown hair and went to fetch the boy, who he helped later inside his car, first whispering into his ear, "you'll be in good hands. I'm here with you now." He nuzzled his face to the small and pearly white neck and inhaled his scent. Well, maybe a few licks wouldn't hurt. "No, I must wait." Anyway soon his scent would be all over him, not leaving any trace of his past on him. So what's the hurry?

He placed his palms onto the boy's shoulders and lightly pushed him forward "watch your head." One palm now on his head and the other remained in it's place, where it now belongs to. The boy stayed quiet and bent down as he was ordered and slipped inside the vehicle, it smelled like leather and a little bit like ocean just like the man he was with now.


	2. Baby Haru gets a new home!

I'm just chilling, writing and proofreading and watching animal planet's too cute show. Yeah. puppies are just TOO CUTE!

So, I will be writing quite slowly because of the upcoming exam week. I hope I won't be abandoning my studies and fleeing back to my stories because that has happened so many times before...

This might have bad grammar but I'm too tired to do anything about it ahahhhhh. Enjoy and remember to stay hydrated with water, not with energy drinks that shit will eat away your teeth.

Oh yeah, I **DO NOT ** own Free! or any of its characters, but the plot belongs to me. you try and steal it I will behead you like the old times.

* * *

><p>The engine roared and the car started to move. A quite buff man with reddish hair who had a bright purple suit on was behind the wheel, taking every once in a while a glance from the rear mirror to check on his boss.<p>

"S-sir?" The boy asked quietly, he was still blindfolded. Listening to the car's engine hum somehow made him less nervous.

"Yes, babydoll," the man answered, his voice full of affection. He started to massage the boy's neck, which the boy found a bit disturbing and soon wiggled under his touch.

"Why?"

The boy was truly confused of his situation and wanted to find out more about his social status and the buyer. "W-why did you pick me? Moreover why was I for sale, I still have parents and we have a dog." The boy turned his head where his owner was, but only saw black because of the cloth on his eyes.

The male lifted the fragile body to his lap and started to play with the younger male's hair with his fingers. "You are perfect for me, that's it." No more words were needed for him. The boy was perfect for him and that's enough of a reason for him to buy him. "I will train you well, feed you well, use you well. If you oppose me you will regret it with all your heart" the possessive statement shocked the boy a little, but got over it as fast as it came.

"I will take your blindfold off and you will behave, understand?"

He felt the man take his blindfold off, first starting with his tied hands. The older male then started untying the tight knot that the twig had done. You can see that the twig had gone to a boy scout.

Off came the cloth and the first thing the boy saw was the male's olive green eyes which were a bit droopy, enhancing his nice guy look. His light brown hair was stylishly slicked back with only little hair gel to keep it real. He wasn't sure if he had his own scent or if it was his cologne which smelt very rich and manly and beachy, almost like bitchy. The boy snickered in his mind a little.

"Such beautiful face, and those eyes," Makoto breathed out longingly staring at them for a while, "and those eyes that reflect the whole ocean within them, perfection, Haru. Ahh, yes, your name from now on is Haru. My Haru." He moaned as he saw Haru's everything, taking note of every little detail the newly named boy's little face had— His shiny big blue eyes fitted perfectly with his jaw and cheeks, his jet black hair that has partially side swept bangs. He did not see _everything_ everything, just his face and a little of his creamy white chest, hell everything was creamy white on this little boy and the hungry man loved every bit of it.

"Um… sir—"

"My sweet child, call me Makoto."

"... Makoto." Haru flinched when Makoto slid his cold fingers from his face to his open chest, touching and feeling every area visible to the old man. Haru pushed the hand away and looked down mortified when he saw Makoto's angry expression.

Makoto took forcefully of his hand which he had slapped with and shook it violently "Don't touch me like that without my permission! Do you understand?!"

The boy sobbed, leaving small tears trailing down his puffed cheeks and nodded. Poor little things was shaking like a leaf on the male's lap.

"You need to always look at me when I am talking to you, seeing as I _am_ your new owner." Makoto took Haru's chin and pulled it so that Haru was facing him again.

"Haru-chan, you are just too cute. I want to eat you up." Makoto shivered with delight and inched closer to Haru's face. He moaned softly to Haru's ear and stuck his tongue ever so softly inside, licking the interior and moaning a little more. His hand was groping Haru's small chest which slowly started to slide down town to lazy town. Something in Makoto's pants said other than lazy town, though.

Haru twitched and moaned to his owner's touches, and embarrassed took an accidental glance at the driver, they locked eye-contact for a second through the mirror before the flushed driver turned his focus back on the road. The driver cleared his throat and gripped tighter onto the steering wheel. He could feel his arousal grow more and more as the boy kept moaning and groaning.

"Haru-chan, don't ignore me, let the driver do his job" Makoto whispered to Haru's ear in a childish manner. His cold fingers slid past the elastic of Haru's boxers, which weren't that tight on him, because of Haru's small figure. They were quite loose fitting to him, maybe they would suit better for Makoto.

Haru's legs slightly opened, his one hand holding onto Makoto's shoulder to prevent him from falling off his lap. Haru wasn't sure if he wanted him to keep on going, but it kinda felt good so he didn't give any signs of protest, for now.

But good things have to come to an end. The car had come to a stop and the driver was now turned towards the two "s-sir, we have arrived to our house." He waited in his seat for further instructors, but was dismissed by Makoto's waving hand as his mouth was busy licking a delicious meal that was the boy.

"But sir—"

"Leave us. Now."

Makoto's voice was stern when he spat the words, but his actions remained gentle and soft towards the boy. He placed Haru on the leather seat and loomed over the bright red boy in between his legs. The boy had shivered as he was placed on the cold seat, because the jacket that the twig had given him was thrown out of the window before Makoto had started his crusade on the boy.

Makoto pinned Haru's hands above his head and attacked his neck and abdomen while his other hand massaged the boy's bum. Haru moaned like a Japanese adult video star and was thrashing at the forceful contact, but shrieked when the car door opened where a man few centimeters shorter than Makoto was standing hands crossed. He had blue hair and red framed glasses, which he pushed up from the sides with his thumb and index finger. Like the rest of the team, he also had a suit on.

"Boss, would you please get out of the damned car?"


	3. Hot Chocolate

I feel like I've ruined the story a little.

See, the auctioneer just assumed Haru's age. He didn't actually know how old he was, but Haru's a quite tall boy for an eight year old.

May contain some typos as well.

I don't know man.

* * *

><p>The frightened boy scurried to the opposite corner of the vehicle, away from the intimidating looking man. Makoto's head dropped and he sighed, he stayed still in the same position he was in when he pinned the boy down.<p>

"Come here, little boy, let uncle take better care of you. I'll make you some hot chocolate, that sound good?" The scary looking man's face turned soft, at least he tried. He leaned down and pushed Makoto away, and extended his hands to Haru.

"Come on, don't be scared." He smiled when Haru jumped to his arms, holding onto him tightly. He knew he had to get the boy to the warm house as soon as possible, because the boy was half naked and was only wearing underwear a size too big for him.

Rei offered him his jacket. Haru declined but Rei forced him to wear it. He took Haru up and carried him inside.

Haru looked back and saw Makoto get out of the vehicle, he was in for a surprise when Makoto wasn't his coo coo self, in fact, he was smiling at them. Makoto blew him a kiss and turned to the red haired man. Makoto nodded his head to the driver and he bowed immediately and got into the car. Haru's gaze was fixated on the car that began to move inside a huge garage that was part of the huge mansion. As they gained some distance from the man, Haru faced forward.

* * *

><p>"What's your name little boy? And how old are you?" The blue haired man asked amazed as he placed the boy on a tall chair. A young boy like him should be at home with his family or outside playing with other kids.<p>

"I'm six" Haru answered quietly, his voice barely audible.

Rei nodded understanding and started making some hot chocolate for the both of them. The boy lowered his head and started to play with the hem of his boxers, "Mako… Makoto calls me Haru" Haru answered quietly.

"I-I see, ehm. What was your… um, previous name, if I may ask?" He turned around blushing at how cute the little one was, he could see why his boss took sudden interest in him.

Makoto was supposed to buy an extremely rare vase circa 1800-century, but he ended up buying something much more valuable than that. When Haru gave no response, he decided to tend the scalding drinks. He poured the delicious dark drink, with whipped cream on top of it, for both of them. Rei sat down next to him. "Well, Haru suits you well. My name is Ryuugazaki Rei, but please call me Rei."

Rei noticed Haru to be not so talkative, but it didn't bother him with it, he'd wait for him to come out of his shell, even if it took him an eternity, but not too long of that said eternity, because he had other important things to manage at this household.

Haru avoided eye-contact, said nothing and took a small sip of the drink offered to him. The house he was located was huge, tall warm caramel walls made him feel welcomed, with dark brown, heavy drapes on the windows. They were not completely denying the outside light inside, only a little.

"I don't— I don't like.." Haru trailed off, his shyness overpowering him. He took another sip of his hot coco.

Rei chugged it all down and tilted his head slightly to the left, he was confused as to why was the boy being so shy, must have been the nerves. "Don't be shy. You have to express your feelings, if you don't like something you should say it otherwise your voice will never be heard" Rei gave words of encouragement to Haru, who still avoided eye-contact, but nodded. as a response.

He went over to Haru and rubbed his back smiling warmly at him. "I don't want to ask you how or why you got here, because it clearly isn't my business, but I can still help you get accustomed to this new environment that you'll be living in for what I assume would be a long time. Makoto would take good care of you, I know he will."

Rei could feel Haru shake under his touch. What Haru heard made him feel less nervous somehow, but couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly, the kitchen door was kicked open and a short, blond male barged in.

"REEEEIIII-CHAAANNN!" He shouted, elation in his tone, "Oh, who's this? He looks cute!" The hyped up male ran straight to shaken up Haru. He fiddled with his hair, his hands and grabbed his face by his cheeks and tilted Haru's head left and right "he looks perfect. Where did you find him?"

"Nagisa, stop that, you'll scare him even more. Oh—" Rei raised both of his hands and waved them up and down to calm down the two. Haru grabbed onto Rei's suit and buried his face to his abdomen, Haru's back was turned to amused Nagisa.

Rei patted Haru's head, his hair was so soft that he smiled a little. "Makoto uh… bought him from some kind of an auction. Weren't you supposed to be with boss?"

"Nah, Rin-Rin's with him now. They're in the backyard talking or some shit, but I like this one. This cute mothafucka." He made a dismissing expression with his hand, and poked Haru on the back. He laughed when the small figure twitched.

"Nagisa! No cursing around kids, you can't do that freely anymore. Remember that." Rei scolded Nagisa and pushed his glasses up with his thumb and pinky with a serious face. He looked down to see that the little boy was still clinging onto him like a baby monkey and smiled once more.

"Meh, whatever. I'm gonna go change. Later yo!"

_[Exit Nagisa]_


	4. Little fun in the middle

First, I'd like to thank all the people/aliens/whatever who reviewed, I like to know what the hell is going on and how people like it. There have been a few deficiencies in the plot, but hey, who knows. Who cares? (I do, I know)

Yeah, thank you and see you soon. I wonder if people actually like thug!Nagisa...

Some typos may have manifested themselves on this story and I totally have not proofread this, so I apologize. D:

* * *

><p>"Come on, you're taking a nice warm bath, and then you are gonna wear something nice and warm, okay?" Rei said softly, bopping Haru's nose. He had some kind of an idea in how to take care of children, however he had some learning to do with being gentle with them.<p>

"A bath?" Haru asked, giggling, and finally letting go of Rei. A bath sounded really good, just because he never had been in one and it had certain amount of interest invested in him. Would the bath be in a shape of a monster? A crocodile? Or would it be a huge slide, and it would have a pool in the end of it? He felt excited.

As he was carried upstairs, Haru finally smiled. "And here I thought you'd never smile. You look cute," Rei said, he was grinning like an idiot, just because it was kind of a special moment for him and possibly for Haru, too. Rei would be the first one to have a genuine and truthful bond with Haru, though that would bring problems in the Makoto aisle. After all it was Makoto's fault that he didn't immediately start communicating with this child properly.

They walked through corridor to corridor, this mansion was huge, and Haru didn't bother hiding his surprise one bit. "Why is this house so big? Are you lost or something?" Haru asked, he had to since he was getting worried. A child's imagination would always run wild, he'd sure have lots of fun time exploring the whole mansion once he'd get some _free_ time.

They walked past a busy Makoto and Rin, Makoto was in a middle of a phone call and Rin was walking behind him, eyeing the contents of a thick file case that he was holding. They had no time to talk, so instead he gave a small peck to Haru's cheek and winked at him. "Bring him later to my room," was all he mouthed to the also stunned Rei. Rin was devastated, and boy did it show from his face. Pure shock.

Haru lightly touched the area where Makoto had kissed him as he was still bouncing in Rei's motherly embrace, he watched as Makoto and his subordinate walk away, Rin looking back at Haru before completely disappearing into a room after his boss.

"Here we are." Rei placed Haru on the ground and started drawing the bath immediately. Haru's sparkly eyes stared at the faucet, where the water started pouring to the biggest sink he had ever seen. It looked enticing to him. Water was always beautiful to him, he lived near a pond where he'd spend most of his time, he only came home to eat and sleep. Water was his best friend, with its waves, it always answered to his puzzled questions.

"That sink is huge, why do you have this?" Haru pointed at the curve of the porcelain tub first, and then rubbed his finger on it. He could get used to this unknown thing, hell he'd dive in just to see if he found penguins or dolphins in it. Now he was looking forward to take that bath.

Rei gave him a confusing look before laughing, earning a scowl from Haru, still, he wanted to know why he thought that this bathtub was a sink to him. With the current circumstances, it could be possible for him to actually not know what the hell this thing was to him. "It's a bathtub, people relax in it, take their time off this world and forget everything for a while. This would be good for you. It's ready soon, though you'll have to wait for a couple more minutes. Now, what should we do to that hideous underwear you're wearing right now?"

Rei and Haru both eyed Haru's underwear, Rei cringed at how ugly and ragged it was, it was not beautiful at all and had to disposed of immediately. "Get in." He commanded, "leave your clothes on the floor."

Once Haru got undressed, Rei guided him to enter the warm tub, and he took the dirty cloth and threw it to the trash can, finally the horrid piece of cloth is out of sight, and out of mind. He washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves.

"Do you like it? I'm gonna wash your back now."

Haru splashed the water, some of it got to Rei, but he didn't mind at all since he was just a kid. He understood his situation. He began to pour little amount of soap to a green body sponge and started to wash the boy's smooth back.

"Why am I here? Where is mommy?" Haru asked, not with a sad face, but with a smile filled with content. He didn't miss her family, he just wanted to strike up some kind of a conversation rather than dwell on the silence, with the splash of the water.

Thank God Haru's back was facing at Rei otherwise he'd see the saddened man's face, and know what truly happened to him, why he is here.

Rei didn't answer, and Haru dared not to ask anything.

After the relaxing bath, a pampered Haru got dressed up by Rei, got little snacks during bath by Rei and mostly got some ocean scented body water sprayed on him, requested by Rei himself. Anyway, it was all refreshing, almost an hour spent on him, but he was not gonna get spoiled easily, because he was here for a reason.

"Okay kid, once your hair is dry I want you to come find me and I'll put you to sleep. You're gonna have a good training time with Makoto tomorrow, I think. For now you have a multipass to everything in here, though I recommend not snooping on any drawers, but getting to know the staff would be nice." Rei pushed his fogged glasses up and continued to dry Haru's hair. Haru laughs at Rei's fogged glasses, and Rei scowls, rubbing his head harder.

"You're free to go." Rei pushed him lightly on the back, and watched as Haru's little form disappeared through the door. There was nothing in his size, obviously, so he had to settle with Makoto's navy blue "orca's rock!" shirt that matched his hair colour.

First thing that Haru noticed was that it was dark outside, and the mansion had its lights open, they were dim and set the perfect mood for some treasure hunting. He walked down the vast halls and corridors until he found himself in the kitchen, deciding not to enter it as he had seen it, he decided to head right, where the entrance of the whole mansion was. He had reached out for the big handle, but was stopped by a humming Nagisa.

"Whatcha doin' little fella, trying to run away?" Nagisa's hands were hidden behind him. He creeped closer to the young boy and kneeled so that they were eye to eye.

"I-I was just—" Haru peeped, pointing at the door, but got cut when Nagisa laughed.

"I'm just fucking with you kid. Hey, wanna have some cake? We have shitloads packed in our humongous fridge, and, well, since we have a child in this house it'd be proper to shower you with cakes. I think we have some ice cream left from yesterday." Nagisa said, expressing his big talk with his hands, and then lifting his left hand to his chin, the other one wrapped around his torso. "We have a deal?" He handed out his hand to Haru, waiting his offer to be accepted.

Haru beamed and nodded, and held onto Nagisa's hand. He had seen cakes only outside from some pastry shops, he had dreamed of the day when he finally got to taste them, this was not in his collection of scenarios, but it'll do. They walked to the kitchen, Nagisa lead Haru straight to the fridge. He opened the door made of glass and a special set of excitement lit up in Haru, the freaking fridge truly was humongous _and_ it was full of cake, just like Nagisa had mentioned earlier.

"Go on, dig in ya little cutie" Nagisa laughed his butt off when he saw how the younger one was so excited.

Haru took no time on selecting five different cake's, though he only wanted small pieces of them. "I want this and this and this, no, this one instead, this and…" Haru walked from shelf to shelf before deciding to take a strawberry-vanilla cake.

"You sure went crazy, kiddo. So, that's a banana, chocolate, mint, that strawberry-vanilla shit and… what the fuck is that? Berries or some shit?" Nagisa took the sweets of the shelves, cringing once he got to that unknown berry cake, and gave some to Haru, and set them on the kitchen counter, where they both started feasting upon their "midnight snack"

"Shouldn't we cut this thing first?" Haru stared at Nagisa, who had already started inhaling his portion.

He smiled, the inside of his mouth exposed, he had frosting around his mouth and it did not look that flattering on him. "Nahh dude, eat up. This shit is _gooood_" Nagisa moaned and left that half-eaten cake alone, his next prey: the chocolate.

Haru quickly dug his spoon into the brown cake, which was almost hidden behind Nagisa's protective arms, it looked delicious out of all of the other ones, so he wanted to try it first. And boy did he try it. He felt like he was walking on clouds, birds were singing to him, the sound of waterfalls surrounding him, the smell of clean, fresh air enveloped him, and he could almost hear his mother's voice. Yes, it was that good.

"Yo yo yo, we need to get this shit back, I hear someone coming!" Nagisa's frantic whisper pulled him back to reality, he watched as the blonde took a handful of the cakes and returned them back to the fridge. "Hey, gimme a hand. Don't just sit and stare, you little shit, or I'mma whoop your ass so hard you're not gonna be nice and tight for Mako-chan!"

His stern whisper forced him to move, he took the rest of the cakes and handed them to the alert Nagisa.

"_Nigasa, you little shit, are you raiding the fridge again?!"_

A low voice resonated from upstairs, descending. Nagisa lifted Haru to the tall chair and told him not to move. His goal was to create a scene where he'd be happily chatting with the newcomer and when his co-worker would walk in, he'd see them and everything would be rainbows and shit. Well, sorta.

Sosuke, the co-worker walked in. Nagisa smiled at him, "Sosukeee~ what's up man?" he was sitting next to Haru, who was staring at the intimidating tall man with a frozen posture, it looked like he wasn't breathing. Sosuke eyed at Nagisa's cheery face and at Haru, though when he set his eyes at Haru his face showed disgust. He headed straight to the fridge.

"Give the kid a break." Nagisa commented on his nasty face.

Haru and Nagisa both saw that Sosuke was going to the fridge. Haru was sweating nervously, he saw that and made a v-sign at him. There were two options: one, stay and try to explain the "headmaster" what's the sitsh. Fuck no he ain't doing that. He aborted the first choice immediately in his head. The second one had to executed right now. "Fuck! Run, little one. Hide yo'self. GO!"

Nagisa bolted out of the room with Haru in tow. "Fuckshitfuckshitfuck!" he cursed as he was running upstairs, he looked behind to check if the little bastard was with him. "Damn son, you can run."

"_Fuck you man!" _Sosuke's voice echoed from downstairs to the two fleeting criminals.

They found refuge in Rei's office. Rei almost fell from his chair when Nagisa busted in like he'd usually do it when he and Rei would go collect some money from the one's who were indebted to them personally. Nagisa ran straight under Rei's desk, leaving Haru to close the door quietly.

"What in the world did you two do? What did you do, Nagisa?" Rei stood up once Nagisa had set a camp under his desk. Rei had a hunch on what he had done, and it would not look good on him or that little boy.

As Nagisa was about to open his mouth to explain, Rei took Haru to his arms and walked out of his office. Haru was to put to bed as soon as possible, otherwise Sosuke would skin all of them.

"I'm taking you to bed, I want you to actually live a bit longer. Me and that little troublemaker will take care of that scary boogeyman." Rei comforted him, he was speed walking to Makoto's bedroom, in there Haru would be safest. Though the idea sounded a little bit off, he had no choice.

They entered Makoto's lair and Rei set Haru down. "Boss, have a good night, you too, Haru. I will see you two tomorrow." He made a deep bow before vanishing from their sight in an instant.

And with that, Haru turned to look at a smirking Makoto who was lying on the king sized bed. He patted the mattress.

"_Aaaahhh! No! No!"_

Nagisa's voice reverberated from the corridor to the quiet bedroom. Haru looked at Makoto with worry, if his new friend was going to be okay.

"He'll be fine, so come over here, beside me."


	5. How will it end?

Hello again. I thank all of you for your reviews, it helps me a lot with how I will construct this and I appreciate it. Even if you just wrote "it was nice" or "I like it" I appreciate those and it kinda "feeds" me :D

So, thank you.

Also, you can find my stories in AO3, too (edited all the typos).

It's okay if you don't like thugisa.

Things are gonna get heated in the future chapters, not on the next one though, but in the future... I almost spoiled you guys hahaha. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night c:

**Rant over**

First day in the new crib was disastrous, but still fun. It could have gone much worse, meaning, that Haru would have ended up living in a basement or in a storeroom and forced to be a slave or something else that was truly horrific for a young man's mind.

Not even once thinking about the possible scenarios, Haru woke up refreshed beside a sleeping Makoto, his heavy arms were wrapped around Haru's slim waist. His face calm and almost cute as himself. Watching Makoto sleep would be a nice activity, but after he wakes up a beast in him appears and might devour the first thing it sees, literally.

As the boy tried to sit up he was pulled down immediately by the same arms that had been draped around him. Haru pushed the hand away, but it got a hold of him again with a little more force. It was impossible, it was like Makoto was a burdock.

_"Little boy!"_

Haru's head shot to the room's entrance. It sounded like Nagisa was searching for him, and it sounded urgent.

_"Little boy!"_

The voice became louder, and stopped. Nagisa was now behind the door, he knocked on it gently. Haru panicked, he was naked with Makoto on a bed, surely that wouldn't look good to those experienced and mildly perverted eyes. He tried to get up and out of the bed, but with no avail. The golden door knob turned and Nagisa stepped in.

"... Yo, sorry to intrude your post-coitus thingy, but man, you gotta try these. Oh shit, come on downstairs to the kitchen, Mako-chan ain't gonna like it if he sees me here. I'll wait for you. Be quick." Nagisa brushed off the fact that both Haru and his boss were naked under the covers, and continued on with his "important" news. He soon left once he saw Makoto stir in the sheets, dipping the cracker into the raspberry jam jar, and left.

Haru felt dumbfounded as he watched Nagisa leave, mouth gaped, thinking what he must've thought when he saw them. Haru must tell him that it wasn't what it looked like.

That cracker sure was tempting him, and so he decided to force himself out of the bed. After exiting the so called perv-zone, he took the same shirt he wore yesterday and pulled it over his small body, he could also raid the man's closet, but it would be unnecessary to him.

Makoto's bedroom was as difficult as the owner of it himself as Makoto tried to pull Haru back to the covers, mumbling incoherent things and kissing the boy on the thighs. He shivered a bit, but still managed to leave the man to be awakened by himself and possibly reflect on what he did. That is, if he knew what he did.

—

"Yo, little shrimp you're too late!" Nagisa said, his mouth full of what were the crackers and jam. "Man, it was so good, but hey you know," he swallowed the contents, and looked around whispering with a low voice, "we still have cake,_ huh.. huuuuh?_" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, you do not give anyone cake, you fucking shitface." Sosuke said nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen, standing beside a shivering Nagisa.

Nagisa gave out an awkward laugh, "Nahh, Sosuke, you know I would never do such a thing." His demeanor changed instantly, now standing completely still with Haru, who was quite calm about the ongoing situation. Calm as a Brit in a hurricane, though seeing Nagisa talk with his mouth full and seeing the mushy contents made him feel like he was with a… ohhh I can't say it ;)

"Don't get pretty with me or I will get Rei to deal with your sneaky shit" Sosuke threatened and left the room, but before he left, he glared at Haru "I counted the cakes" he said, his voice low and firm and his finger pointed at the expressionless boy.

Sosuke's fading footsteps on the marmor floor calmed Nagisa down, Haru found himself hiding behind the short man, though taller than him. It seems that Sosuke has the power to arouse some kind of fear within him.

"Oh, thank god he left. Now, let's eat that cake—" Nagisa was about to open the gates of heaven when Haru decided to interfere that holy connection.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I might get in trouble even if I don't touch the cakes. Please don't do it," Haru said, tugging lightly at Nagisa's sleeve. He unconsciously made puppydog eyes at Nagisa, who forfeited immediately.

"GOD! You are so cute!" Nagisa shouted and lifted Haru up, and hugged him with a crushing force.

"Please let go of him." Makoto said, his voice was lax yet stern and his expression said the same. He casually walked and sat on a stool and took a banana from the fruit basket. "Haru-chan, come here," Makoto said, smiling, he sounded loving as he asked his precious little thing over, but gave a strong disapproving glare at his subordinate.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving. Later, boss." Nagisa's head low, he did a little salute and left the kitchen. He left as quietly as possible, trying his best not to aggravate him.

Haru stood still, not hiding anymore behind the foul mouthed person, exposed now to Makoto. Makoto stared at Haru, the banana peeled.

"Haru, come here." Now with much more power to his voice, Makoto ordered the boy to him, but his expression stayed lax and cool, he resembled a psychopath to Haru.

Finally moving beside Makoto, the man beckoned him to sit on his lap, because of the banana he was holding, he couldn't do it himself. The boy climbed to his owner's lap and he was fed the banana.

The banana touched Haru's lips, and he opened his mouth to take a bite from it, but as he was ready to bite it, Makoto slipped the yellow fruit out of his mouth. From Makoto's point of view this looked erotic and he fighted the urge to slam that small body to the kitchen counter and, possibly, fuck him senseless. "Eat it good, Haru-chan." Makoto whispered to Haru's ear, smelling the boy from the neck as well.

Haru glared at Makoto, and blushed a little, knowing very well what he was thinking, because there was a huge and a proud tent pitched in his owner's pants. He tried one more time eating the banana, but once again Makoto did the pull-out trick. It seemed to satisfy him in many levels.

"Can I please eat the banana? I haven't had breakfast yet and I am starving," Haru pleaded with a monotonic voice. They had a mexican stare-out when Makoto finally gave in, but…

He grabbed Haru by the chin and gave him a deep kiss. So deep, that it almost made Haru forget about everything. Lost in the desire, he closed his eyes and immersed, his hand grabbing onto Makoto's pajamas. "Then entertain me this last time," Makoto said with a wicked twist in his voice, immediately shoving the fruit back for the third time. It made Haru gag madly, and Makoto was taking joy out of it.

Haru's small hands tried to push his hands away, but it proved to be useless. Makoto was chuckling now as Haru was still gagging and turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Makoto frowned and ended the boy's bullying. He rubbed his back to ease out the harsh coughing. He felt no remorse in his actions.

Haru watched the man fearfully as he was handed the whole banana for him to eat in his own pace. He took it and was lifted off of Makoto's lap. He realised, as he took the banana, that he was shaking, but Makoto did not seem to be interested. He watched him walk over to the fridge when a shrilling shout from upstairs followed by heavy stomping from the stairs.

Sosuke was loitering upstairs, near the stairs that were in the entrance hall and the kitchen, when he heard it. The fucking fridge. He warned Nagisa, or Haru, about the cakes, but it seemed that they did not listen to him once again. He let out a frustrated shout and stormed down stairs. He kicked the kitchen door open.

"FUUCK NAGIS— ohh shit… sorry, my b-bad" Sosuke shouted, but stopped as he saw the angry glare from Makoto, Haru was shaking in his chair and that meant something. So, it'd be best to leave. ASAP. But it turned out to be impossible.

Makoto left after Sosuke, but first told Haru to eat whatever he wanted. No remorse from earlier. Sosuke made it almost to the top of the stairs when Makoto followed him with high speed. He was pissed and it was written all over his face.

"You, come with me." Makoto said, gritting his teeth and walked past Sosuke, to his office.

.

"Sit down." Makoto sat down on his mahogany desk and indicated Sosuke to sit down with his palm.

This is where the dark side of this business comes up. A pissed off boss is never a good thing, but they were all used to it. Sosuke hesitated a bit, but sat down. This is no good. He watched his boss push himself off the desk and walk in front of him, all trace of "kindness" is gone, the beast has been awakened.

_*slap*_

Makoto slapped Sosuke, who remained calm and collective. He dared not to look his boss in the eyes.

_*slap*_

Another slap, this time much much stronger, followed by a harsh punch straight to the jaw. A sickening crack was heard and a painful grunt from Sosuke, but that didn't stop him from moving to his abdomen. He pulled Sosuke up by the collar and landed another punch in the abdominal area with his hands and knees. After that, it was just a full beat-down from Makoto, but, that man wasn't Makoto anymore.

.

"Makoto…" Haru whispered, remembering how angry Makoto looked when he left the kitchen. His train of thought stopped when his stomach growled, so he decided to do something with it and walked to the fridge. There was loads of food, but none of them appealed him. He closed the fridge, sighing.

"Haru? What's wrong? Where's Makoto?" Rei appeared out of the blue when the fridge door was closed. He saw the troubled expression from the boy and decided to keep company and probably ask him some questions.

Haru climbed back on the stool and looked at the banana peel "he left after Sosuke. I don't know why, he just left." It was surprising how defeated he looked after being here for just one day, but Makoto was the only reliable person in this household. The first person he saw first, so, Haru was like a small duckling, attached to its mother (a.k.a the first person he lays his eyes upon).

Rei sighed and started making breakfast for Haru so that he would cheer up "I'm making you pancakes, after that, begins your studying. You may go outside for a small walk, but take someone with you. Check back in thirty, okay?"

It was amazing how Rei could still rant like a mother, maybe the tables are turning for Haru. For now, he decided to go for a walk, and take Nagisa with him or that red headed, who, if he recalled correctly, was Rin-rin?

"Then, I will go for a walk."

"Don't go too far."

Haru nodded to Rei, who had turned his head to him just to make sure the boy heard it right. Yeah, walking outside would be the best for him. It was a nice clear and sunny day, perfect for little exploring around the house and its grounds. First, he had to find himself a chaperone. Who would he pick…

_"Nagisaa where are you?"_ Haru thought, walking in the vast corridors of the huge mansion. For one person to find, it was extremely hard as the possibilities of him being in that room would be… "Nagisa…"

"Nagisa!" Haru shouted, but immediately became quiet when he heard someone grunting in a room right next to him. Another grunt and something fell, possibly a chair was being thrown.

"FUCK"

An angry shout came from the same room, it was Makoto who said it. Haru stepped closer, wanting to open the door. What would be revealed if he saw what was happening inside would truly traumatize him and completely destroy the image of them both. He reached his hand to the knob, but was stopped by someone.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Nagisa said with a quiet voice, as if he understood more. Well, he did.


End file.
